2006
2006 is the thirteenth year VeggieTales was present. In this year, Big Idea stopped making VHS tapes, due to all shows after "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" being released DVD-only starting with "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple." Releases *Friendship Fun (January 3, 2006) *Super Silly Fun (January 3, 2006) *VeggieTales Collection 1 - 10 DVDs (February 14, 2006) *Are You My Neighbor? (March 11, 2006) *Very Silly Songs! (March 11, 2006) *The End of Silliness? (March 11, 2006) *3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (March 11, 2006) *3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (March 11, 2006) *Silly Sing Along 6: Even More Silly Songs from the Crisper 2 (March 11, 2006) *Sheerluck Holmes The Case Of The Missing Friendship (March 11, 2006) (Ep. 26) *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 11, 2006) (Ep. 26) *3-2-1 Penguins!: In the Big House (March 11, 2006) (Ep. 26) *More of Bob's Favorite Stories (March 21, 2006) *VeggieTales Collection 2 - 10 DVDs (March 28, 2006) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (July 29, 2006) *Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (July 29, 2006) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 29, 2006) *Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack (3-Disc Set) (July 29, 2006) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (July 29, 2006) *Larry Boy Returns 2006 (August 29, 2006) (Ep. 27) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (August 29, 2006) (Ep. 27) *Rockin' Tour Singing (August 29, 2006) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 5, 2006) *VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live (September 5, 2006) *Rack, Shack & Benny (November 4, 2006) *Josh and the Big Wall! (November 4, 2006) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (November 4, 2006) *King George and the Ducky (November 4, 2006) *Gideon: A Lesson In Trusting Good (November 4, 2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4, 2006) (Ep. 28) *The Complete Silly Song Collection (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (November 4, 2006) *Sing-Along: The Water Buffalo Song (November 4, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips,(November 4, 2006) *Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend.(November 4, 2006) *Larry's Favorite Stories (November 4, 2006) *3-2-1 Penguins and LarryBoy Stories: The Complete Series (December 2, 2006) TV Releases *VeggieTales on TV: The Asparagus of LaMancha (September 9, 2006) *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (September 9, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (September 16, 2006) *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (September 16, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (September 23, 2006) *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (September 23, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Lyle the Kindly Viking (September 30, 2006) *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (September 30, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly (October 7, 2006) *Leggo My Ego! (October 7, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Bully Trouble (October 14, 2006) *The Yodelnapper! (October 14, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Sumo of the Opera (October 21, 2006) *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (October 21, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Babysitter in DeNile and The Story of Flibber-o-Loo (October 28, 2006) *The Doom Funnel Rescue! (October 28, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Duke and the Great Pie War (November 4, 2006) *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: King George and the Ducky (November 11, 2006) *Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (November 11, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Madame Blueberry (November 18, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: A Snoodle's Tale (November 25, 2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (November 18, 2006/November 25, 2006) *VeggieTales on TV: Dave and the Giant Pickle (December 2, 2006) *Songs from Cosmic Cafe (December 2, 2006) Sony Wonder *Are You My Neighbor? (March 11, 2006) *Very Silly Songs! (March 11, 2006) *The End of Silliness? (March 11, 2006) *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 11, 2006) (Ep. 26) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (July 29, 2006) *Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (July 29, 2006) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 29, 2006) *Larry Boy Returns 2006 (August 29, 2006) (Ep. 27) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (August 29, 2006) (Ep. 27) *Rockin' Tour Singing (August 29, 2006) *King George and the Ducky (November 4, 2006)) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4, 2006) (Ep. 28) *VeggieTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (November 4, 2006) *VeggieTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (November 4, 2006) PC Games * LarryBoy Game (August 1, 2006) *VeggieTales Dance Dance Dance! (October 24, 2006) Albums * Worship Songs (March 7, 2006) * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s (August 1, 2006) * Larry-Boy The Soundtrack (August 1, 2006) * Super Duper Songs (September 5, 2006) * Boyz in the Sink! (October 3, 2006) * VeggieTunes 6 (October 3, 2006) Other * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer (February 1, 2006) * March 1st - VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Behind the Scenes Teaser Trailer (March 11, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Teaser (March 11, 2006) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Trailer (July 7, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Teaser Trailer #2 (July 29, 2006) * The Lone Stranger Teaser (July 29, 2006) * August 1st - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple arrives on GameBoy and Playstation 2 * September 9th - VeggieTales on TV, and 3-2-1 Penguins! begin airing on Qubo. * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Trailer (September 27, 2006) * October 24th - VeggieTales Dance, Dance, Dance! * The Lone Stranger Teaser Trailer #2 (November 4, 2006) Category:Years Category:2006